Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
A flexible display device is realized by forming a pixel cell on a thin flexible substrate such as plastic. Thus, even though the flexible display device is rolled or wound while being paper-like, an image may be displayed thereon. Owing to these advantages, the flexible display device has been steadily studied and developed as a next-generation display device.
The flexible display device may include a flexible liquid crystal display device, a flexible plasma display device, a flexible organic light emitting display device, a flexible electrophoretic display device, a flexible electro-wetting display device, etc.
Among the above flexible display devices, the organic light emitting display device has especially attracted great attentions as a next-generation display device owing to advantages of rapid response time of 1 ms or less, low power consumption and self light emission.
Hereinafter, a related art flexible display device will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are cross sectional views illustrating a related art flexible display device.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the related art flexible display device may include a base substrate 1, a flexible substrate 2, a display device layer 3, and an encapsulation layer 4.
The flexible substrate 2 is a thin substrate of plastic. The flexible substrate 2 is too thin to bear a process of depositing the display device layer 3 and the encapsulation layer 4 of a manufacturing process. For this reason, the base substrate 1, which is formed of a solid material capable of supporting the flexible substrate 2, is attached to one surface of the flexible substrate 2, and then the display device layer 3 and the encapsulation layer 4 are formed on the other surface of the flexible substrate 2 during the manufacturing process.
Then, as shown in the flexible display device of FIG. 1B, the base substrate 1 is removed from the flexible display device. For a process of removing the base substrate 1 from the related art flexible display device, a force of supporting the flexible substrate 2 disappears so that the flexible substrate 2 might be rolled in any one direction.
Accordingly, the flexible substrate 2 may be entirely wrinkled, and other elements to be attached to the flexible substrate 2 may be unstably provided and thus separated from the flexible substrate 2.